Hiccup and Astrids drunk antics
by HowToTrainYourFeels
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid get up to some stuff when drinking you know
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy rated m for a reason O/O**

 **Hope you enjoy rated m for a reason O/O**

"please hiccup"

"no"

"come _on"_ Astrid whined. "for me at least"

"you know what I'm like.. I can't handle a lot of people at a time.."

"yeah but we can just stay in the corner if you want"

"yeah no. Sorry Astrid. Not happening"

Astrid heaved a defeated sigh. Turning and walking away.

"oh.. um okay then"

"aw come o- Astrid wait!" She stopped for a moment then carried on. "hey! I'll.. go.. but only for you"

she turned around quickly and ran towards you clearly very excited.

 _can't believe I fell for that again._

they exchanged glances before Astrid closed the space between them. Pressing their lips together in the process.

 _maybe this wasn't gonna be so bad_ Hiccup thought to himself.

yeah nope it was bad. Hiccup had been surrounded by people the whole time he suddenly had some free time and grabbed Astrid and pulled her away. "see? I told you this was gonna happen!"

"well I'm _sorry_ " she scoffed. "how was I supposed to know?" "well if you wanna be alone **fine by me** " Astrid then turned and briskly walked ,across the room, towards Ruffnut.

Hiccup sighed and walked over to a bench and sat down.

" eyyyyyyy H-ICK-up how about sum driank?" a familiar voice slurred. "Tuffnut..?"

"ya"

"I think you've drank a bit too much.."

"naw thas nonsensss" Tuffnut stumbled "'ere 'ave sum"

Tuffnut proceeded to pass some mead towards him. Hiccup looked down at the drink.

"uh what am I gonna do with thi-" He realised that Tuffnut was no longer in sight.

"well then.." He looked back down at the drink.

 _well why not_

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_

"i should go talk to him"

"go ahead"

"alright see you around, Ruff " Astrid smiled. Then began to walk over to where she had left her boyfriend. What she found made her both concerned and amused. He was leaning against a wall and smiling with his eyes closed with his head swung upwards a empty glass at his feet.

"hiccup?" Astrid giggled. His happy expression fell and he opened his eyes. looking towards her. He didn't look sad it was more like he was concentrating. He got up and walked towards Astrid not removing eye contact even when he almost fell over tripping on the glass. His seriousness had wiped the grin off her face and for a second she was scared. Now he was mere inches from her face. His hand had made its way to the side of her face.

"you look.. breathtaking" his words too her by surprise. _Where did all this confidence come from._ Before she could speak their lips connected. Slowly Hiccup pushed into the kiss. Hiccup had **never** done that. Before Astrid could complain they where were making out something fierce. Astrid suddenly snapped back to reality. She pushed away earning a confused look from her partner.

"Hiccup w-what are you doing!?" she stammered stepping back, a bit flustered. Hiccups confused look turned to a concerned or even scared look.

"hmm? did I do something wrong?"

"gods no b-but here..?"

Hiccup looked around. He seemed impatient. Although all the hints Astrid was dropping Hiccup seemed a bit too drunk to care. He moved forward and moved his lips close to her ear and with the sexiest voice she had ever heard he whispered "They wont bite. Cant speak for myself though". OK that's it Astrid was officially done protesting. He latched onto her neck earning a turned on growl and a head tilt . Hungry sucking, biting and whimpering followed. Hiccup picked Astrid up bridal style and walked out of the party. They could hear a lot of 'where are _they_ going?' and 'have a guess, dumbass' and giggles and snorts and 'whhoooooos'. Astrid was too turned on to care and hiccup was a bit _busy_ with her neck. Astrid was now on a bed being pressed down by Hiccup. She guessed this was Hiccups bed.

Hiccup reached for the hem of her skirt then looked at her with a look of innocence. Even when she was like this he still asked for conscent it made her smile and she nodded. He grinned and pulled off her skirt followed by her pants. He sat back for a moment, arms crossed and a smirk plastered on his face. He then breathed in and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and grinning. Hiccup slowly ran his fingers up her thigh and slid them across her sensitive area. Astrid bit her lip. His hands were rough and warm. He registered what she liked and didn't and pretty soon after she was panting and moaning he took this opportunity to stick his finger inside rewarding him a squeal as she squirmed beneath him. He had nice rhythm going And soon she was actually screaming. She was shouting parts of his name and oh god did it turn him on. "HI-UP I- GONNA". she slowly died down from her orgasm. while she did Hiccup was unbuttoning his trowsers. The typical toothless started bouncing on the roof and just as he had gotten his dong out ( I couldn't think of anything else) when a part of the roof fell and landed on his head (not that one XD)

"aww damn!" Hiccup whined grabbing his head ( I swear to god )

Astrid managed "hi...cup...u..ok?" between pants

"yeah I thi -AAHHHH!" He looked up then jumped to the end of the bed. "oh gods... what did I do?"

Astrid snorted "don't.. remember anything .. huh"

"ill let you find that one out" Astrid was now pulling her clothes on.

"hey come on I have a right to kn-" and with that the door slammed "great.."

"GUYS she coming out!" Ruffnut shout-whispered.

Fishlegs snorted "well he had to have done something. look at her!"

"damn hiccup.. what the hell did he do to get her look like that" Snotlout laughed. He almost sounded proud.

Astrid was 'walking' out of hiccups house with her clothes inside out and her hair messed up.

"yeah I've never seen her like that before.." Ruffnut said.

"wait so hiccup lost hid v-card before all of us! not fair!" Snotlout complained.

"why does that not surprise me" Moaned Fishlegs

 **thanks for reading x part 2 coming soon**


	2. Chapter 2

"Astrid come on what happend!?" Hiccup shout-whispered

"sorry not telling"

"ugh come on this isnt funny Astrid!"

"its time for breakfast ill tell you their"

"wha! uh okay"

The two made their way to breakfast. Something was odd though. All of their friends were staring at them. Hiccup gulped "h-hi guys"

"hey so what did you two get up two last night?" Snotlout asked earning an elbow from Ruffnut.

"ow!" Snotlout blurted out grabbing his throbbing arm "uh i mean you uh *snort*"

"you made an impressive exit" Fishlegs giggled. Hiccup looked over at Astrid who was beat red. Seeing her blush was a rare sight. oh gods what did he do. He turned a simular shade."w-we d-"

Astrid coughed loudly and laughed nervously.

"sooo? dont leave us hanging!" Ruffnut chewed.

"yeah come on spit it out!" Tuffnut joined in.

"hah well um Hiccup just.. dropped me off! yeah thats it!" Astrid stuttered.

The group looked at Hiccup who avoided eye contact blushing madly. "mhhm"

" Ok seriously what happend?"

"t-thats it" Astrid was now also avoiding eye contact.

"but we saw you come out of Hiccups ho-OW stop doing that!"

"w-whait you s-s-saw me?" Hiccup and Astrid exchanged worried glances.

"did you two bang?" Snotlout really didnt know whe to shut up did he?

The two went silent. "No! of corse no- urm i gotta go hah urm bye"

"wait Astird! Dont leave me... " Hiccup swore under his breath. He cleared his throat. "when did you guys becom so invested in our personal life anyway?" Hiccup questioned sounding annoyed.

"well thats kinda sorta your fault for snogging the party down" Ruffnut suggested.

Hiccups eyes widened. Then he turned and left without another word.

"but hiccup your food!"


	3. Chapter 3

"pleaaaasee?"

"no"

"pretty please?"

"I said no"

"why not?"

"you tell me Astrid"

"I didn't see anything wrong with last time~"

"oh yeah? I _definitely_ did"

"awww hickey~"

"was that a pun?"

"well if it bothered you just don't drink for Thors sake"

"ugh but it'll be boring"

"how bout we dance"

"can't dance"

"how bout we do karaoke"

"can't sing"

Astrid sighed heavily "how about we eat"

"can't ea- _wait_ theirs gonna be **food**?"

Astrid's expression brightened "of course their will be"

"I'm in"

As the lovestruck couple sat on the same bench and chatted at each other. Stoick came over and asked hiccup to come 'have a moment'.

"but dad i'm eatin-"

" **now** " Stoick demanded. Hiccup groaned placing his plate of food down and following his father.

"see you in a bit Astrid" he smiled looking back at his lover. She smiled softly back at him.

A few seconds later a clearly unstable Ruffnut came stumbling towards her handing her a drink and sitting next to her. Astrid gave her a concerned look.

"you look like you need a drink" Ruffnut spoke almost unusually softly.

"oh no don't worry I'm fine" Astrid replied nervously

"doesssn't look like it" she said getting up and walking away leaving Astrid to her thoughts. Then realizing how sad she looked sitting on her own. 'is this how Hiccup felt?' she thought.

glancing down at the drink Ruffnut had passed her "hm why not?"

"hey Astrid I got some bad news-" Hiccup stopped and looked around "Astrid?" He questioned sitting down. Looking around finding an empty plate with an empty glass. "oh no.."

"Hiccup?" He heard from his left.

"h-hey Astrid what's u- ah!?" as he said this Astrid had began straddling him 'oh gods oh gods' he thought. Now their tongues were dancing. Then she began moving towards his sensitive area. He suddenly snapped back to reality. He was in _public_. His _dad_ was in the room. Astrid was _**drunk**_. ok he'd had enough. it was time to take Astrid back.

He didn't want to but unfortunately he was sensible and the regret would kill him so he decided to take her back home. Astrid was clinging on to him the hole way. Wait a sec Astrid's parents would kill him if he came back to their house with a clinging daughter with his hair ruffled and love bites covering him.

He had an idea. go back to his house clean up get a scarf to cover his neck and maybe Astrid might have sobered up to be a functioning human being. He opened his door and walked I grabbing a brush and brushing his hair. At that moment Astrid slung him around to face her and closed the door. soon after rough kissing Astrid started moving down..

"oh my gods really Astri- aaaaaaaah" Hiccup coughed "urm uh a-Astrid..Id would prefer if you ..didn't grab their ple-ohh" He managed between moans " Not your mouth either!" He shouted his voice getting higher pitched as the sentence went on.

Astrid was now giving him a blowjob (yh no shit) and hiccup gave up any protest he would have had leaning his head back with a slightly open mouth and closed eyes moaning every so often. her soft lips wrapping around him sent shivers down his spine. _good_ shivers.

Hiccup could feel himself coming to the edge. "astrid I'm g-gonna". As he did finish he could see Astrid's face turn into a cheeky grin as she swallowed. She then unbuckled her skirt. As it slid off she leaned in sucking on hiccups neck. She started to lean on his shoulder and stopped for a few seconds. "Astrid?" Hiccup Questioned. no answer. he sighed a sigh of relief. she had fallen asleep.

Hiccup layed her on the bed and brushed his hair, pulling his pants on and getting his scarf . headed towards Astrid. Slowly prodding at her to wake her. She slowly opened her eyes smiling at the sight of her lover. "hey hic" she spoke softly. He looked down at her smiling as he realized she didn't know her pants were down. He for some reason had a burst of confidence. Smirking at her he looked down at her crotch and back to her face again She then did the same and he watched smugly as her face grew red.

"nice view huh?" He smirked. Her bat eyes quickly looked up at his devil smile.

"n-nothing happened r-right?" she stuttered.

He grabbed a cloth of his table "depends on your definition of happened" He said wiping his juices of her face. She observed with a look that made Hiccup laugh. "well your still a virgin if that's what you mean". Hiccup proceeded to dispose of the cloth as he heard her sigh with relief.

"right you wanna walk through town half naked or are you gonna get changed?"

"r-right" she obliged "so uh what happened?"

"well you got drunk straddled me I left cuz my dad was their I started to take you back but.." Hiccup paused "we looked a little suspicious. So I went to my house hoping to clean myself up and..you can guess the rest.." He wrapped his scarf around himself chuckling at Astrid's startled expression. "ok lets get you home"

Astrid knocked on the door nervously hoping their was no evidence of the previous event.

"ah hello Astrid!" Astrid's father bellowed "oh and you two Hiccup!" flashing him a friendly smile. Suddenly Astrid's mother appeared.

"why hello their Hiccup!" she smiled.

"aha hi" he said awkwardly smiling.

"what's with the scarf" Astrid's mother asked grabbing it and pulling it almost revealing his neck. Hiccup pulled away as Astrid flashed him a scared glance. Hiccup cleared his throat.

"ah that urm I'm very sensitive to the cold" he lied.

"ah right it is a bit cold" She spoke "Astrid you better hurry up and get inside dear". They both Walked into the house leaving Hiccup and Astrid's father. Clearly he knew something was up as he had his arms crossed and he was leaning against the door frame his welcoming expression had now turned to a serious stare.

Hiccup gulped. "well uh I better go its getting rather cold haha".

"not so fast"

Hiccup sweated nervously. "sir?"

he didn't say anything just looked him up and down. beginning to stare at his right leg.

"where did you get that stain?"

Hiccup looked at his leg and **_oh dear gods._** he had a moment of panic that Astrid's father seemed to pick up on.

"ohh haha urm that? yeah um.." Hiccup paused desperately wracking his brain for anything. "That seems to be some uh food dressing.. spilt on my leg yeah yup that's it"

Astrid's dad clearly didn't buy it. He opened his mouth to say something and was interrupted by his calling wife. He gave Hiccup a final glare and went inside slamming the door.

Hiccup had never run so fast in his life. He opened the door taking of his scarf to find his father standing their looking at something on his bed.

"BWA! d-dad what are you doing here?"

Stoick turned around to his son looking at the marks on his neck and stains on his leg. Didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. His serious expression changed to a soft smile.

"good job son" he said patting Hiccup on the shoulder as he walked out. Hiccup looked at his bed to see a giant stain of white matching his leg stains. he cursed Thor and climbed into bed.


End file.
